Vehicles (SUVs) may include an interior space that may be separated into a main passenger area, and a cargo area, with the cargo area being located rearward of a rear passenger seat of the vehicle. Devices may separate or provide a physical barrier between the cargo area and the main passenger area of the vehicle. Such barriers prevent objects from moving from the cargo area into the passenger area.